Companion Cube Loves You
by amiablehacker
Summary: Companion Cube is waiting for Chell. In the meantime, it expresses it's love for Chell and you .


**A/N: Keep in mind that I have slightly altered the end of Portal 2 in this story. Mainly, the Companion Cube gets thrown out first, **_**then **_**Chell. Just changing perspectives a bit. So there's no need to "correct" me. I am aware of my actions. I wanted Companion Cube to wait for Chell. **

**WARNING: Do not read if you are heartless, or else you will kill Companion Cube.**

Hi, I'm a Companion Cube, and I love you.

There's a robot that's known for a long time that I'm sentient, but she doesn't care about me. In fact, she seems to do nothing but hurt people by using neurotoxin, or drive them crazy with tests. Testing, she loves testing. That's where I come in.

When a person reaches a certain test, they get to use me to help them. Then they have to kill me. But that's all right, as long as I get to help them out. This is where I met Chell. She's very pretty, and she saved me. Even though I didn't see her after that because she had to test more, I shared a special connection with her because she didn't kill me. For a while she thought I was gone, because that mean robot told her she killed me. But she didn't. I'm still around.

I have a strong feeling I'll see her again. Maybe not. But that's ok. Knowing that she loves me is enough. You see, the only reason I live is for love. If no one loves me, then I die. Some may say that I was never alive in the first place, and I can't die. But I disagree. I don't die the same way Chell will someday, but without love I feel empty, and my life has no purpose. That's the same as dying, right? Do humans die like that? I wouldn't know.

It doesn't matter. Chell loves me. And I love her back. I don't think this is the same type of love that married people have though. No, I don't love her like that. But she's my best friend. My only friend. A Companion Cube can only test with one other human. I am Chell's Companion Cube, and I always will be.

Always.

But that doesn't mean that I can't love other people, that's why I said I loved you too. I do, I really do love you. I know it seems odd loving a person you don't know, but it's possible. I just know you would save me like Chell did. I just _know _you would have. That's why I love you.

And even if you would have killed me, that's ok. I still love you. But I'll always belong to Chell.

Chell and I are done with testing now. The mean robot threw me out of the laboratory because she knew Chell loved me and wanted me. I'm waiting on this open field for Chell to get me. I haven't seen her in a long time, but she'll still love me, I just know it. I'm hers, she's mine. Forever and always.

Sometimes I wish I could move, but as long as I have love I'll be ok. I've been sitting in this same spot for five days. I don't sleep, all I can do is watch what's around me. Chell will come for me.

Maybe loving you is too much, considering we haven't met. But I just have this feeling that you are listening to me, really listening, instead of just skimming through this. Chell would listen to me, and I trust that you are too. Maybe not. Maybe you read really fast.

It's been weeks now. I don't know where Chell is. It's ok…I think. I still have strong faith that she'll come for me. I hope.

I've slowly lost track of time now. It's been too long. I really hope Chell will come back. I'm…I'm getting cold. When my love fades I start getting cold. Chell? Where are you?

Brr…it's getting chilly. But if someone starts to love me then I'll survive. I'll have a purpose to live again. I'm sorry, but I don't know if my love for you is mutual. If you love me back then I'll survive. But…but maybe Chell will come for me.

No…oh no. She doesn't love me anymore. What did I do? She must hate me! Why else would she not come for me. The robot told me she was done with testing and would be out right after me. What time is it anyway? It's snowing now. But I'm not cold because of that. Chell doesn't love me anymore. Her lack of love is killing me, literally. Maybe if I had been with her for the rest of the tests then she would love me back.

I'm slowly dying. If someone loves me back then I can live again. Maybe I don't want to live anymore. But I do…

So, before I get any colder, answer me this one last question:

Do you love me?

* * *

**Yeah…I don't know if this was any good. But, hey it's my first Portal fanfic. I only wrote this to trick people into telling me they loved me via reviews! ;)  
**


End file.
